A duvet is a cover, usually a washable cover, that envelops an duvet insert or puff. The combination of a duvet cover and duvet insert or puff may be used in place of a bedspread and top sheet. Hereinafter, the terms “duvet cover” and “duvet” are used interchangeably and the terms “duvet insert” and “insert” are used interchangeably. The duvet cover is made out of fabric, typically sheeting material, and is typically sold separately from a duvet insert. A duvet insert or puff is usually made out of down, down feathers or down alternatives. When the duvet insert is placed inside the cover, the duvet insert is typically unevenly distributed within the cover, for example, the insert shifts and slips within the duvet, resulting in an uneven level of warmth and comfort. To address the uneven distribution, the combination of duvet and insert can be shaken or otherwise manipulated to even out the distribution of the duvet insert within the duvet, for example, to attempt to align the respective corners of the duvet and insert. Given the relatively large sizes of the duvet insert and duvet, this is a very cumbersome and often only partially successful process.
The prior art teaches the use of respective ties on the four corners of a duvet insert for use in connecting the insert to the duvet cover. The principle of operation and the intended use of this arrangement require complimentary loops on the corresponding duvet to which the tie can be connected. However, available duvets typically do not include the complimentary loops, undesirably limiting the use of the insert with corner ties and limiting options available for use with inserts having corner ties. The prior art also teaches the use of clips to clamp a duvet cover and insert together. However, the principle of operation and the intended use of this arrangement require teeth on the clamps that pierce and put holes in the fabric of the duvet or insert. Also, the clips are typically large and of odd shape and interfere with the use of the duvet and insert.